commoonityfandomcom-20200215-history
Vainglory
Vainglory, birth name unknown, is a superpowered being, presumably a metahuman, who gives off the impression of being the most powerful being in existence, which is just a lie fabricated by his power. History Vainglory's past is largely unknown. What little is known is that he grew up, if not was born, in the US state of Kansas, to farmers, and that his powers manifested very early and have always been associated with some great secret known to him and his parents that apparently puts some kind of burden on his shoulders. It is also suspected that Vainglory may be a journalist for famous journal, the Daily Planet, but, despite his face not being hidden, this has never been confirmed beyond doubt. Powers Vainglorious Nigh-Omnipersuasion: 'Vainglory has the power to convince anyone, short of omnipotents or being ''very high up the cosmic ladder (example: Spectre and upwards) that he is whatever positive, unfeasible thing he claims to be, as well as defining how the target should react to his claims, though beings lower on the cosmic ladder than the previous example react freely as long as within the context of their acceptance of Vainglory's claims. The nature of this power is conceptual, ''but targets may be hit by many other means of manipulation in order to persuade them of Vainglory's claims on a similar order of power as shown before by the cosmic ladder pertinent example (like insanely high level telepathy, pheromone secretion, reality warping, etc). Although he can't chain multiple, independent persuasions and reactions together, he can chain Persuasion-Reaction pairs together. Example: "AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING YOU WILL EVER SEE! FEAR ME, I AM THE HAMMER OF JUSTICE! EVIL, BE REPELLED!" would result in the entity, as long as possible to affect, believing Vainglory to be the most powerful being they will ever see, and fear him for it (first Persuasion-Reaction pair) as well as be convinced he is the (metaphorical) hammer of justice, and be repelled by his presence. '''Adaptive Communication: '''usually, but not always, without any alteration to his physical form, Vainglory can develop the means and knowledge to successfully communicate with any entity for the duration of time he is communicating with them. * '''Intimidation-based Reality Warping: '''by using his power on inanimate objects, he can affect them as he does people using the same Persuasion-Reaction pair logic described above, although he instead causes the objects to act as he wants them to, one action at a time. ** '''Self-Persuasion Based Power Acquisition (Or, ''"GUTS"): '''Vainglory can acquire temporary superpowers through the same Persuasion-Reaction pair logic described above by aiming his power at himself. He is limited, in this specific application of his power, to 3 powers at a time. '''Comicbook Physique: Vainglory has a completely impossible physique by real world standards, and a very exaggerated one by comicbook standards, looking sort of like Prime but in spandex resembling Sentry's costume. Weaknesses '''Cowardly: '''Vainglory is very cowardly. If his few first attempts at defeating an enemy fail, he will immediately try to retreat. '''Fear-Triggered Power Set Switch: '''when afraid, Vainglory's powers change to continuously increasing superspeed, always just fast enough to escape his pursuers, though this superspeed is only valid for as long as he is running away from his opponents (ie he cannot run towards them).Category:DC Category:Characters Category:Tron Category:Fanmades